11 Magaw Place: Learning to Count
11 Magaw Place: Learning to Count is a direct-to-video compilation, featuring segments about the numbers 1 through 20. As hosted by Count von Count Date: March 2, 1997 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="6" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hortense beats one drum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, Herry Monster, and Prairie Dawn sing "Three." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings and counts "Four Big Lions" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|In a parody of The Floaters, David, Bob, Gordon, and Luis praise and sing about the number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|5s are found in an icy environment. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings to Ernie about his favorite number, "Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts seven flowers, and then explains that he loves to count flowers because then he gets to count sneezes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After watching the Jazz #8 cartoon, Ernie gets Bert to play a game with him, in which he says, "I one the sandbox," Bert says "I two the sandbox," and so on until Bert gets to "I eight the sandbox." "How'd it taste?" Ernie asks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The King of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ocean countdown 10-1 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ten Song (Song of Ten) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop makes 12 phone calls to everyone in the hotel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number Creatures: 13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Seventeen derby hats drop onto a balloon head |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nineteen kernels of popcorn pop |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Ned likes to make a "Twenty Pickle Pie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count finds three Honkers and counts 20 of their honks. They then want him to honk his nose, but he ends up hurting it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- Category:11 Magaw Place Video